A Little Help
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Finland can't figure out what to get some countries for Christmas! Stumped, he decides to recuit some help. Only, these ideas may not end the best...
1. Chapter 1

Tino sighed. Christmas time again, he had no idea what to get the other countries. .

"Why so sad?" Taylor asked, noticing Tino's sadness.

"He's not sad moron, he's stumped," the other hissed, annoyed with her friends inability to read the atmosphere correctly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She's right," Tino said. "I'm stumped. I have no idea what to get the other countries."

"We'll help!" Taylor announced excitedly.

Her master, err, "partner" glared. "We will?"

"YUP!"

"Thanks you two. I have a list of countries I still need to get presents for. When I say the name, you pitch the idea to me," Tino instructed. "Ok, first on the list, Antonio, personification of Spain."

"Skinny jeans," Taylor said.

"Two sizes too small," Alex added.

Tino raised an eyebrow but wrote it down.

"Alfred, personification on the United States of America," Tino said, going down the list.

Alex started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>2 DAYS EARLIER<em>

Vash continued to tear through his house.

"Where are my guns?" he hissed.

"I don't know big brother," Lilly said, a small grin on her face. She got her IPhone and continued to look through the downloaded content from Alex. Guns for pictures. She looked through the window abd winked at the hiding girl.

* * *

><p><em>Unflashback…<em>

"Switzys guns and Maps for Dummies," Alex said.

"How do we get the guns?" Taylor asked.

"Look in my suitcase," Alex said.

"I'd rather not," Taylor said. "How did you get thouse through security?"

Needless to say, she didn't get an answer.

Tino continued to write down the ideas. What had he gotten himself into?

"Moving on," Tino interrupted. "Arthur, personification on England and Northern Ireland."

"Taylor, get me my suitcase," Alex said. Confused, Taylor received the suitcase and handed it to her. Alex then took out 2 books. Taylor choose not to comment on the pill of guns in there.

"These," Alex said, holding the books up.

"Magic books?" Taylor asked.

"Or so you think," Alex said. "There's special stuff in them."

"Special stuff?" Taylor questioned.

"Brother repentant and porn," Alex said, smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?" Taylor said.

Alex smiled and said nothing.

"Ok, Francis, personification of, uh, France," Tino said, writing down "Magic Books" for England.

"Socks and underwear, the plain kind," Taylor said.

The sound of a pencil before, "Ludwig, the personification of Germany."

Alex grinned. "I shall return."

* * *

><p><em>Rome<em>

In Italy, the Southern half of Italy was sitting in his home, eating tomatoes when the front door opened.

""Feli you bastardo, close the door" Lovino said, shivering. It was raining after all.

"Not Feli," a voice said. Alex said, actually.

"And what do you want?"

"Is your brother here?"Alex asked.

"No, go away," Lovino said, uninterested.

"Damn," Alex muttered. "Oh well, you will do."

"Wh-"

THUNK

Alex got the box out and stuffed the Italian inside.

Feli walked through the door and waved as Alex went.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Tino had to admit, as crazy as these two were, he was making progress. Taylor had some good, and logical, ideas.

He'd gotten through countries. For Russia, a candy cane colored pipe. Scotland, a somewhat fake, England vodo doll and Toris was getting a Russia vodo doll.

Then Alex returned with a moving- and cursing- box.

"Alex, please tell me you put air wholes in that thing," Taylor said, not bothering to ask the obvious.

"Uhh," Alex said before checking. "Oh yeah! It's on the bottom."

"Alex if it's on the bottom no air will get though. The box is on the floor," Taylor pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

She took a knife and stabbed the box, putting whole in the box… and in poor Lovi. The box cursed some more before Alex dropped it with the other presents.

"Germany's done," she announced.

"Is your friend always like this?" Tino asked, feeling a little sad. This girl obviously had a lot of issues.

"Yes."

"Ok," Tino said, letting the subject drop. "Next is Belarus.."

"Rubber knives," Alex said. "Next."

"The Italies," Tino said.

"Lovino, hair gel. Feli, Greece's cats, except the one named Kitty," Alex said.

"Where did you get Greece's cats from?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

"America's hat?" Tino asked.

"Canada," Taylor corrected. "A shirt that says "Who Am I? Who Am I? WHO ARE YOU?"

Tino wrote it down. "Switzerland?"

"Water guns," Taylor said.

"That look exactly like real guns. His missing ones," Alex added.

"Lilly?"

"And I take my leave again," Alex said.

"Oh God."

* * *

><p><em>Rome.. Again.<em>

Alex had a box. In said box were two things, her leftover pasta and a butt naked Italy.

Smiling, she wrote down _To: Lilly _on the top, remembering air wholes this time, and set out to return to her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… Again<em>

"And finally, Prussia," Tino said.

"ME!" Taylor exclaimed, holding a box. "And an Assassin's Creed set. Oh! And we should get Lilly a puppy."

"I'M HOME!" a voice exclaimed, rather loudly.

"And we're done," Tino said. Taylor proceeded to get in the box, and Alex didn't feel the need to ask questions. "

"Thanks for all the help guys," Tino said, packing the sleigh up.

"Pleasures all ours!" Alex said. "Taylor, I'll come get you in a few days. Maybe."

Alex waved and left.

"Ok, Tay, lets go," Tino said and they delived the presents in record time.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I may to Country reactions tomorrow. May not. Depends on my mood.<strong>

**Till then!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Spain_

Now when Spain crawled out of bed on Christmas morning, he didn't expect to see anything, but a box, perfectly wrapped was sitting there.

He removed the wrapping paper uncaringly before revealing a box. Then another box. And finally a pair of skinny jeans, 2 sizes too small.

Figuring that he'd get over it, Spain causually throw the jeans on the bed before picking out a shirt for the day. He'd go see what Lovi thought of his jeans later, after lunch.

* * *

><p><em>America… s<em>

America's tree was huge. Literally. HUGE.

So fitting every gun (except the few Alex had kelp for herself) was no problem. When America unwrapped the guns, he inspected them. They looked familiar but Alfred couldn't remember where he'd seen them before. He out them up, figuring it wasn't important and went about his day.

He'd never figure out where the guns came from until Switzerland caught him with one. I'll leave what Switzy did with America up to your imagination, fans.

As for Canada, the instant he got that shirt, he laughed his ass off. He then had a new favorite shirt.

* * *

><p><em>The German's House<em>

Ok, Prussia was psyched for Christmas. Germany was excited (although he never showed it) and was somewhat expecting an Italian to come though his door. It never happened, but he did get an Italian in his house.

Only this Italian hated him.

He opened his present to find two things. A VERY pissed off Italian. And, no wait. One thing. An Italian that was pissed off AND swearing up a storm. An Italian that looked about ready to kill the first thing that moved. So while said Italian was trying to attack him, Prussia had moved on from his laughing fit to open his box.

There were 2 boxes. One was small and the other big.

He opened the big one first. He took the top off lazily and expected something awesome. Awesome of course, cuz it was going to him and he's awesome.

What he got was an overly excited black haired girl.

"HI!" she said, jumping up and down like an overly excited 5 year old.

Prussia opened the other box before grinning and grabbing the munchkin.

"Let's go, we have video games to beat!" he said.

After that, Prussia did end up keeping the munchkin (despite Germany's protests) as Alex ended up forgetting about her. Although she did stop by to receive the Italian- something Germany was grateful for. Taylor had a feeling that she only stopped by to get the Italian because she found Germany hot, and she had explained this to Gilbert, he laughed his ass off but stopped after a death glare from Alex.

From that day forward, Gil and Ludwig both had a feeling she wasn't all American and she did have some form of German blood in her veins, judging from her obviously dyed hair and bossy/yelling attitude.

* * *

><p><em>English… both of them<em>

Scotland soon found out, that the "fake" voodoo doll of England worked… sometimes.

And as for England, Scotland had left him alone. Magic worked.

And he did enjoy the USUK porn Alex had thrown in there, not that Alfred would ever know about that.

* * *

><p><em>Russia and all those people<em>

After an hour of inspecting his new pipe, Russia decided that he liked the pipe and set out to find whoever was seemingly stabbing him from far away…

Russia never did find out it was Toris, and Estonia and Latvia didn't rat him out, as long as they got to use it on certain occasions too.

Belarus on the other hand, did NOT find humor in RUBBER kinives. She did however, find some way to injure poor Toris with them.

* * *

><p><em>Switzy and Lilli<em>

Lilli enjoyed her gifts. She named the puppy Anya and as for Italy… she LOVED that. A butt naked Italy. Any fangirl would want that,

Vash certainly did NOT agree. He then found out that his new toys were WATER GUNS after he tried to shot Italy. Something Lilli really didn't like, but had to admit, whoever idea that was- since they obviously know that would be Vash's reaction- had a sense of humor.

She then proceeded to go outside and roll around in the fluffy white snow with Anya.

* * *

><p><em>The Italies… when they safely got home<em>

Lovino did not like 2 things about this Christmas.

stuffed in a box and given to the PATATO BASTARD OF ALL PEOPLE.

And 2. The surprise visit from our Spaniard friend.

Especially since said Spaniard was wearing WAY to tight skinny jeans. Not that Feli noticed or hesitated to invite him in.

There was one thing he didn't understand.

The hair gel.

Why the hell would he need that?

He soon got his answer when they curls got stuck yet AGAIN (he still wouldn't figure out HOW).

The Hair Gel then became useful because the Spaniard was NOT.

Lovino hated one more thing.

The BAZILLION cats Feli received. He wanted to kill whoever had such a sick sense of humor.

But , being the "good" big brother he was, he tolerated them.

Just for the holidays.

* * *

><p><em>And finally… Kat<em>

What Kat got for Christmas was Japan and China… in a box.

And a warning label on China's box that read:

_Warning, contents of this box may be dangerous. Proceed with caution_

The warning did not lie. China certainly wasn't happy about being in a bax with no air whole because Alex "forgot" to put some in (truth be told, she didn't like China in the first place so she really didn't care).

Japan was much calmer and was happy to be out of the box.

He wasn't as mad as China, mainly because he knew Kat didn't out them in the box.

So, in the end it was a happy Christmas (well… depending on who you ask) all around.

* * *

><p>Now what of our dear friend Alex, well… being the lonely person she was that day (no family or anything like that, being a street person was hard, she'd run away from home YEARS ago, plus Taylor had left her for a Prussian) ended up, somehow, with Finland for dinner and presents.<p>

Our dear friend Finny picked her up when he was done with deliveries… a bit sad that someone could be so alone at Christmas (something he STILL didn't understand).

So he picked her up (not literally) and took her home (not that Alex objected, free food and a warm place was certainly not out of the question for once).

All in all, to each his own, it was a great Christmas (although Germany refused to sing carols still)

Merry Christmas and to all, a good night.

_Fin_


End file.
